


Kenobi Chronicles: Mos Eisley Cantina

by mydoghasatux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hermit Obi-Wan Kenobi, Introspection, Mos Eisley (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Duel on Mustafar (Star Wars), no beta we die like men, yall how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydoghasatux/pseuds/mydoghasatux
Summary: In all honesty, Obi-Wan - er... Ben - Kenobi was tired. He was exhausted. A month post Mustafar, a month after everything went bad, Obi-Wan sat in a dingy, crowded cantina, when a news report catches his attention.Did they just mention Darth Vader? H-he was dead! Killed by Ben himself!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Kenobi Chronicles: Mos Eisley Cantina

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y’all! This is a really short drabble I wrote a few months ago; I thought I would post it just for archival sake. If you enjoy the read, let me know! Love y’all.

Obi-Wan - er… Ben - Kenobi considered himself a patient man. 

He would do this for the long haul if it meant keeping Luke safe, but boy, was Tatooine a boring place. 

That’s why he made his way to Mos Eisley. Truly, being a hermit was quite lonely, and within the cantina, there was easy camaraderie.

He was missing the late night laughs with Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, and…  _ Anakin _ . 

Anakin - thinking about him brought complex feelings to the forefront of his mind.

Anakin was dead, he reminded himself firmly. Killed by Darth Vader, who was killed in the flames of Mustafar by Ben himself. 

Vader… how did Anakin get a name as such? What caused his fall to the Dark Side? 

**_I hate you!_ **

Anakin’s screams as the fires consumed him… Ben couldn’t forget. 

He should’ve put Anakin out of his misery, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t, not even when he knew Anakin had murdered the younglings, not even when he saw him strangle Padmé. He couldn’t kill Anakin. 

_ Not Anakin,  _ he reminded himself.  _ Vader _ .

His brother could never be so vile. Now, a month after Anakin’s death, here Ben was, in a vile cantina drinking something spicy. 

“Now onto a different segment and breaking news, 59 more Jedi were found and exterminated today.”

Ben whipped his head towards the small holo on the wall. 

It was a human news reporter. She had a smile that was much too wide. “There was a battle between our fantastic stormtroopers and a group of remaining Jedi today on Corellia today. Once again, the violent Jedi coup was foiled.” 

Ben felt his heart stop in his chest. 59 Jedi… 

“Darth Vader, previously known for his siege on the Jedi Temple, was responsible for the overwhelming victory.” 

Ben felt the blood drain from his face. He looked at the Holo with horror. 

It was a Sith, alright. But Vader was dead. Ben killed him on Mustafar. 

“Lord Vader, Lord Vader!” The reporter called, attempting to gain the Sith’s attention. 

Ben could hear his breathing. It was a horrifying, chilling sound. In, out. Mechanical. 

Anakin’s face was covered in a helmet, so Ben couldn’t see what the state of the man was. 

He had new prosthetics, obviously. The towering Sith had both arms and both legs, when Ben was sure he had none remaining, except the mechanical arm which reached out to him for help… 

“What do you have to say about the Jedi?” The reporter asked. 

Vader’s breath cycled for a few seconds, and Ben wasn’t sure if he would be able to talk. His screams had still been loud, if not slightly hoarse, when he flew off the planet. 

“The Jedi are weak hypocrites,” Vader said, and Ben was shocked by what he heard. 

His modulated voice was deep, much deeper than Anakin’s, and slightly robotic and tinny. It was melodious and beautiful, a far cry from the skull-like helmet that graced his face. 

“The Jedi scum will soon be eliminated from the galaxy, whether that be by my hand or my troops. They cannot hide from me for long, and I will find them.” 

Ben couldn’t listen to it anymore. 

He fished credits from his pockets - too many, he noticed dimly - dropping them onto the table and shoving his way out of the cantina, breathing heavily. He was nauseated. 

He could taste the bile in the back of his throat. 

Vader was alive. And he was most definitely looking for him. 

  
  



End file.
